percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexandra James' Challenge (The Olympian Games)
First Challenge Eeep! Hope I win :3 Rose 12:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I inhaled deeply as a piercing pain erupted in my arm-again. The sickening smell of hay and fodder made its way towards my nose, but all I could think of was how I would survive with this acid-spewing gash on my arm. I’d buried it below piles of wood, but I knew the trap wouldn’t last. I had to find out a way to kill it without my sword-and fast. Stupid wheat lady just wanted me dead, period. I screamed and ducked just in time to dodge a jet of acid. Where my feet used to be was a smoking hole, dripping with a sickly shade of green. I turned my head and gasped. The Chimera purred viciously, between its fangs a glint of silver. The Reaper. I let out a growl and started blasting jet by jet of lava at it. It purred and dodged waves by waves-again, throwing balls of fire towards me in exchange. I sidestepped and ducked, my head narrowly missing one. Gods I wished my dad was Poseidon-no offense, Dad. For a second, we simply stood, gazing into each other’s eyes with neverending hatred. Then it lunged at me, fangs bared- Fangs bared? I dodged and caught my ring mid-air. Quickly I force it into my finger. It didn’t fit. Heavy footsteps and a bloodchilling growl bellowed behind me. Almost- I yelled and swung my sword just in time for it to lunge. It roared angrily and backflipped-a pretty impressive one, too-, a bleeding gash on its ugly face. I grinned victoriously. “Hurts, doesn’t it?” I smirked. It growled and spat poison onto me. I shrieked and sidestepped. I may have gotten my sword, but the monster was near impossible to defeat. Even the almighty Perseus Jackson hadn’t beaten it, and Bellerophon only won by jamming a ball of lead into its throat. Yuck. Never, ever in a lifetime. Well, if I was going to die in the hands-claws, of this stupid creature, I might as well annoy it. “Where’s momma, huh?” I mocked, smiling, “poor little baby is suffering with a long cut, and momma is nowhere to be seen.” It roared with fury and lunged at me. Uh-oh. I ducked, dodging its blow. Maybe ticking it off wasn’t exactly the best idea. My sword met itsclaw, and sparks of silver glowed momentarily mid-air. I kicked its face and it staggered backwards, gritting its fangs, and started spitting balls of fire from its mouth. Suddenly, an idea popped into my wrecked brain. I shrieked and slided beneath it- you would not believe the layers of fat I found there- and rose. The snake turned, alarmed, but I slashed it before it could start throwing acid at me. “That,” I said, “is for my arm.” The Chimera roared in agony and turned. Uh... Didn't really expect that. I dodged balls of fire. I knew I couldn’t just keep dodging-I was getting exhausted. Even he slash I made on its face was of luck. So I did the normal thing. I ran. My feet raced through endless rows of yellow. Wheat, stupid wheat. If I survived, I’d give that wheat lady an extra-large smack on the face, dear Styx. I cursed as heavy footsteps and growl roared from behind me. Balls of fire sailed past me. Dear gods I wished I’d had water- Water. I blasted a jet of lava at it. It growled and leaped to the side-exactly what I wanted. I raced towards the little barn on my left. Almost there- And it pinned me down. I looked into its eyes. Wild, dangerous, and, well, wild. Its bared fangs dripped with saliva, one claw raised, ready to plunge itself into my head. I smiled and swung my sword at it. It leaped backwards agonizedly, giving me enough time to reach the hose and hide it behind my back. The Chimera got up, growling with hatred. “Come here, little doggie,” I mocked. It lunged, opening its mouth and blasting yet another ball of fire at me. I smirked and pointed the hose at its mouth. It’s eyes widened, alarmed, but a few blasts of water later it was nothing more than a puddle of golden liquid. In a blinding light, I was teleported to Olympus. Category:The Olympian Games Category:Rosalie Kay Adams